The Big Four's Wizardry Years
by TheSimpleFrenchLady
Summary: The Big Four get invited to attend Hogwarts as students for a few years, during their time there they will meet new friends and encounter enemies. There will also be a breath taking choice. Read and find out!


**WARNING: I'm not that great at writing but I'm **_**slowly **_**getting better! Please leave a review telling me to carry on or not. I know there are a lot of these fanfics – And I mean A LOT, but please don't hate. Also I don't own ANY of this … I wish I did.**

Chapter One

Today is the day when four heroes unite to solve the untold mysteries of the glorious school of magic, Hogwarts. They are destined to fight for what is right and what remains oblivious throughout their adventure. For now I must show you how their story began.

Hiccup POV

Today was another day filled with a majestic orange and yellow sky, dragons flying, Toothless peeing... – Wait. Hiccup hopped out of bed in an instant, grasping at his hair with a disappointed expression on his face. "Ahh… Toothless please stop peeing in the house, I told dad you were potty-trained," Hiccup slumped over towards Toothless. "How can I be mad at you?" He began to scratch his neck. The Night Fury waddled out of the house and took off almost immediately.

"You all right in there, legless?" The voice was sweet but firm, it came from the teenaged girl at the front door.

"Seriously, Astrid? How long are you going to keep that up?" Hiccup walked towards her, a smile creeping up his face. There was an irritating squeaking noise coming from his prosthetic leg.

"You've got mail," She was now fiddling her fingers through his hair which was a glossy chestnut brown. It was so obvious how much Hiccup loved her; he would start to blush and make noises like a retarded donkey. Astrid snatched back her hand and noted "I like your hair like that, keep it that way,"

"Ok," He sounded like he was deeply in a trance; it was obvious how weird he looked. It took him a while before he fell back down into reality, he got up and began to walk over to Toothless who had a piece of paper between his gums. The note was firmly pulled out of his mouth leaving a trail of saliva. "That's disgusting," Hiccup moaned; he began wiping the spit off of the paper, it read:

_Dearest Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,_

_You've been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your dragon by no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress _

"Toothless, where did you find this?" The Night Fury turned to look up at a flying creature who was clearly coming towards Berk. "Woah,"

Merida POV

The great dining table was full of a beautiful breakfast which colours flashed wildly. Merida and her family were sat at the table discussing their 'family' issues. "It wasn't me who let the boys out!" King Fergus boomed violently shaking his chicken wing.

"Fergus you can't keep doing this! They are too young to go hunting with you!" The queen sat up with her usual stern look.

"But I used to take Merida!"

"Yeah and look what happened to her!" They both look at Merida who is viciously biting at her steak. Merida then came to realisation and stopped chomping at her food.

"Why do all of your conversations result to me?!" Merida stormed off leaving her wild ginger locks flailing behind her.

The sun was gradually setting so a misty cloak slowly devoured the light. Angus was in his stable whinnying and bouncing around, because of this the old stable produced a creaking noise. Merida was reluctantly trying to calm him down, "Steady, Angus. Steady!" The horse responded and sloppily dropped onto the floor. Angus' mane was an ebony black which could disappear into the night as well as his body could.

"Merida! Merida! There is a letter for you!" Merida turned to see a small plump woman running out of the back door, she was holding a very unusual looking letter.

"Thank you, Maudie," Merida took the letter from her and opened it "It's from England!" The letter read:

_To your ladyship Princess Merida,_

_You've been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your pigeon by no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress _

"Witchcraft? I'm not a – witch," Merida took a minute to take in this puzzling experience; she knew she couldn't tell her parents, they would forbid it. "I'm leaving, don't tell my parents where I'm going," Her and Angus took off in an instant, leaving nothing to be seen but a black and orange blur.

Jack Frost POV

It was another normal day for Jack; snowballs and fun times, and of course guardian stuff. Jack was sitting on the top of a random oak tree in the middle of nowhere, he was holding some sort of letter. "Hogwarts… Heck. It will give me a vacation," Jack muttered, slipping the letter into his pocket. Immediately, Jack flew from the tree; he knew as soon as he finished the letter he'd need to get off his butt and tell North where he would be going.

In the snowy blizzard, Jack could hazily see a warm orange glow from North's workshop; the faster he ran through the sky, the more clearly he could see. The workshop looked like a huge log house, but much cooler and more majestic. Jack didn't hesitate to let himself in, he pretty much knew the guy like a brother, he'd be down with that. The yetis were buzzing around the place speaking their usual gibberish and arguing; to be honest, they looked like the type of creatures to come out of your closet and scar you for life so I don't know how they got the job to make children happy. There were loud footsteps coming from the main stairs, Jack wasn't surprised to see the jolly fellow hop down. "Jack, what a surprise!" North spread out his arms, he looked similar to a plane. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I'm going to be on vacation for a few years so I –"Jack began before being immediately cut off.

"Vacation? For a few years? Where are you going, Jack?" North face was a merge between confused and disappointed, it truly was an odd sight.

"I've been invited to go to this school for _special_ kids," He was worried that the big guy was going to soccer punch him right where it hurts.

"That sounds wonderful, Jack! I'm sure we'll be able to handle it for a few years,"

"Thanks," There was so much relief in Jack that he let out a thankful sigh. As Jack made his exit, North and the yetis gave him a farewell.

Rapunzel POV

Rapunzel had a beautiful view of her kingdom from her bedroom window, every day she would gaze out into the beautiful city that she can gladly call home. Life for her was much easier after she cut her hair and dedicated her life to Flynn – Or shall we say Eugene, until today. Eugene burst into the room, clearly out of breath and clutching a letter in his hand. "There's a letter for you!"

"Really?!" This was one of her first letters so she was overly excited; it's in her fairy tale nature. Rapunzel snatched the letter out of his hand and tore it open, it stated:

_To your ladyship,_

_You've been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your lantern by no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress _

"Oh my gosh! What does it even mean?!" Her excitement took over her, a little too much for her own good.

"Let me see," Eugene examined the letter and exclaimed "You're special, Rapunzel. You've always been," They romantically embraced for a few minutes. Rapunzel suddenly pushed away from the moment.

"But I only just got here! I can't leave now!" She cried, clutching her hair. Rapunzel began to hyperventilate, she collapsed to the floor like there had been a huge box of stress dropped on her.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene threw himself towards her. "I think you should do what's best-"

"But I don't know what's best!" Tears were now streaming out of her eyes, leaving heavy red circles around them. Eugene decided to leave her alone for a while; Rapunzel was just calming down from her overemotional state.

A few hours passed and Rapunzel began repacking her bag, she obviously wants to go. Dragging her luggage, that looks supposedly heavy, she nudged open the door and went for the stairs. "Bye everyone!" she was now hurrying down the grand staircase were Eugene, the maids and her parents could see her.

"Where are you going, dear?" The queen asked holding onto her husband.

"I'm going to Hogwarts, mother!" At the end of the staircase she stopped so that her parents could grant her a farewell. A discussion was thrown around for a bit and then finally Rapunzel left on her trusty stead, Maximus.

**Thank you for taking your time to read this! Please leave a review if you would like more!**


End file.
